User blog:Dark Cyan/Cyan's Rap Battles 18: Banksy vs Jackson Pollock
Hello, everyone. And welcome back to Cyan's Rap Battles! And we reach the point where I should have started my series. Hehe. I can remember wanting to do this particular battle way before I started my literature series in April. That's how long I've been holding onto this idea. And now, it's finally out. After sixteen author battles, this was an absolute blast to write! The reason I chose Advice Dog vs Doge to do a sequel on, was because it was the first battle that made people take notice of me. It took me out of the 'new guy' rut that many newcomers find themselves in. So, it's quite a special battle to me in that regard. Plus, it's just such a good idea. I didn't mention any of this in the intro for the last battle so I thought I'd share it here. Anyway... This battle pits the American Abstract Artist (dat alliteration tho) Jackson Pollock against the British Stencil Artist 'Banksy' to see which of these polarizing artists had the better method for expanding the very definition of 'Art'. Enjoy! Beat: The Dog 'The Battle' 'Banksy' (starts at 0:18) I'm not monkeying around! With my razor wit, I'll shear this sheep! Autumn Rythm is just repetition, and The Deep isn't deep. I make people laugh and think, but keep them anything but placid. To the layman, your works look like vomited spaghetti on acid! You always look so serious. You should know I'm anti-Austerity! And your works are so fucking similar, you named them numerically! I'm seriously scratching my head over all the fame this wet Drip got. Such a mainstream figure for abstract art, I think I'll Exit Through The Gift Shop. 'Jackson Pollock' (starts at 0:38) After all the dollars in damage you've done, you talk to me about numbers?! At least my works are in a museum instead of being destryoed by plumbers! It's about time somebody told this yob that Graffiti isn't art! And mainstream? Bitch, I'm not the one with a shit theme park! You think painting a slogan on a town hall makes you a caped crusader? You use spray cans and stencils! What are you, a first-grader? Acting all brave on the cameras, but cowering behind a veil of anonymity. So hold up your sign, little street rat, and turn yourself in to the police! 'Banksy' (starts at 0:57) First-Grader?!! At least that's a step above some pre-school mess! Your million dollar splatters are utterly meaningless, but I digress. Your works only express emotion. Mine inspire it! I've half a mind to take a flame to your gallery and expire it! When I draw on the side of a house, the price goes up! So don't act like I make no difference just because your shit sucks! Showcasing other artists, and giving authority what is called for, While your art was used by your government as a weapon of the Cold War! 'Jackson Pollock' (starts at 1:17) Maybe I had no 'great message', but at least I've never vandalized! I expanded what is and isn't art without resorting to crime! It's Barely Legal! Your rhymes are feeble! You'll never be my equal! The only ones who think you're deep or clever are truly stupid people! So fuck off back to Bristol and rejoin your street crew. Or you'll be eating DryBreadZ in prison, or cleaning the streets with a curfew. Eradicating your own art; now that's making a positive difference! But no, you're a hooded chicken with one word to prove his existence. 'Poll' WHO WON? Banksy Jackson Pollock 'Hint For The Next Battle:' Category:Blog posts